The best christmas present?
by Cutecupcakes1997
Summary: Matt, Gabby, Shay and Kelly are sat watching a Christmas film on Christmas Eve.. this are going smoothly until an unexpected present shows up... Please read and review, muchly appreciated :)
1. chapter 1

MATTS POV

Its Christmas eve and Me Gabby, Shay and Kelly are gathered on the sofa all cosied up, Kelly wanted to watch some Christmas film that was 'good' and almost an hour in I still don't get the storyline.

We had not long got in from day shift and decided to sit and chill out with food and wine, bar from the film we were all satisfied, Shay was cuddled into Kelly's shoulder whilst Gabby was lying on her side with her head on my lap, I gently stroked my fingers through her long brown wavy hair, Gabby loves it when I do it to her if anything she loves it in bed as she dozes straight off.

Gabby had been a bit off all shift looking slightly peaky in colour and needing to sit down more often to usual she complained of a headache and sore stomach earlier but put it down to the curry we had the night before at the firehouse by Cruz trying out his new and improved recipes;. A few thoughts crossed my mind but I never told Gabby as I didn't want her to go... you know all Gabby on me, Gabby tapped my leg for me to move them as she slowly got up and almost ran to the bathroom clenching her mouth trying not to be sick I imagine, she runs up the stairs and slams the door in the bathroom. 5 minutes had passed before Gabs still hadn't returned back downstairs so I headed up to the bathroom and knocked on the door "Gabby?.. Babe are you okay?"... I had no reply but the door was unlocked as I twisted the door knob to open the door and step in..

The bathroom is our ensuit to our bedroom which is ideal as we don't have to constantly fight for the bathroom especially with Shay AND Kelly in the same house...

I opened the door to see Gabby sat on the floor against the bathtub... she sat and stared at me no words just a glare...

"Gabs what's wrong, are you okay?" I said to her as I sat next to her on the floor holding her knee.

We sat for a few minutes gabby didn't want to talk yet so I just waited for her to open up so I could listen.

GABBYS POV

After running from the sofa downstairs to the bathroom upstairs in the bedroom and having my head down the toilet I flushed the chain and leaned my arms on the sink stretched out shoulders width apart letting my head hang low between them. I had a thought in my mind that wouldn't go away

No I cant be... what if I am... no there's no chance no way" The same thoughts ran through my mind over and over, I stood back and opened the draw under the sink, I opened up my blue toiletries bag and pulled out a packet, I kept a lot of stuff in that draw that I don't want matt to see as he hates looking at my sanitary things. I find it hilarious still, but me and shay always said to keep a few things in that draw in case we needed them and well ...

I look at the mirror and stare at what's in my hands

A pregnancy test...

'Is this sickness really off Cruz's curry or is this the start of morning sickness?! I couldn't help but run it around in my head, I needed to know

I pulled the toilet seat back up and followed the instructions to the letter

I put the test screen down on the bench and waited for the 2 minutes...

Time felt like it was dragging.. I took the rough estimate to the 2 minutes and turned it over ...

I sat on the floor leaving the test on the bench... sliding down so I was still sat up against the bathtub I sat and just zoned out letting thoughts run through my mind..

I assume within another 2 minutes Matt had came and sat next to me I heard him say something but I couldn't focus to hear him or answer him..

I think we sat for about 5 minutes in silence no talking... I took a deep breath as I reached my arm up to grab the test off the bench I lowered my arm and handed it to Matt

He sat looking confused as to why he was holding a pregnancy test, "turn it over" I croaked keeping my eyes locked to matts face

Matt turned it over "Wow" he said taking a deep breath I had a feeling this was going to be positive" He smiled

I shook my head taking in what Matt just said "you knew??" I exclaimed to him

"I had a feeling" he smiled almost giggling to himself "What, How??" I said moving round so i was kneeling in front of him

"Well you were the only one bad from Cruz's curry yesterday and you've been a bit off, more moody and off colour"

"I can't believe you knew and i didn't have any idea, i only took the test because i needed to be sure myself I wasn't!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N so after 200 views within 2 days and requests for an update here we go….

P.S Check out my other fanfics on my profile 😊

Gabby's P.O.V

"What how" I exclaimed, still partially in shock as I look at Matts beaming blue eyes,

"Well you were the only one to be bad after Cruz's homemade salsa the other day which kind of made me think and you've been incredibly tired lately, I just kind of knew but I didn't want to say anything to get you all angry or annoyed with me". Matt placed his hand on top of mine as we both looked down at the positive test in Matt's hands.

I couldn't help but just sigh not quite in shock but in relief too. Then the thoughts came back into my head "What are we going to do with work? I can't work as PIC anymore on Ambo, what do we tell chief?" I could feel myself getting emotional the lump in my throat returning, I had to stop before the lump got bigger.

"Hey, hey, stop that" Matt said wrapping his hands around my cheeks wiping the falling tears from my eyes and cheeks with his thumbs, I looked at Matt he too had tears in his eyes, but he was trying to be strong for me which is what I've always loved about Matt.

 _I first met Matt nearly 10 years ago, Matt was just an ordinary firefighter at 51 and I had only been working on Ambo 61 for a short while, I used to work and live with a girl called Jules, she was my best friend, one day we were called out to a fire at a warehouse on the old factory estates that have been used by drug addicts and often the homeless, so we had to be careful, anyways, truck and squad did there thing searching the building when Hermann radioed through they found someone who was badly burnt and struggling to breath, they carried the victim out and placed this lump of burnt black and red body, the person was only about 12 years old, he couldn't breathe we tried to intubate but his airways were blocked by the time we got him intubated we had lost him in the back of the ambo halfway to lakeshore. We arrived back to 51 that night and it hit us both, we both climbed out of the rig and headed for the bunks ignoring everyone and anyone in our paths, it his Jules more than me to the point she couldn't face coming back to work and that's when I got paired with Shay who knew Kelly. Matt had always been my best friend through thick and thin and it wasn't until 6 years later we decided to give it a go, by this time we had moved into a 4-bedroomed apartment with Shay and Kelly to help the rent plus it meant we could car share to shifts_.

Matt pulled me out of my thoughts by saying my name "Gabby, Gabs, Baby"

"Huh, erm yeah" I muttered trying to get my head back into the room. Matt stood up and grabbed my hands to pull me up off the cold floor "Let's go get to bed we can talk about it more in the warmth it's no good crying on a freezing cold bathroom floor, Matt helped me into bed and kissed me on the head as I lay back and curled into a ball, "I'm just gonna say night to Shay and Kelly I won't be long". Matt said as I nodded and watched him walk out the door.

"Matt!" I shouted "Yeah Gabs?" he replied holding the door open,

"Let's wait until tomorrow until we tell anyone okay?"

"Okay, now get your head down and rest okay!"

MATT'S P.O.V

I just shut the door behind me and headed down the stairs to Shay and Kelly, "Hey guys Gabs isn't all that clever I'm gonna head to bed with her make sure she's going to be okay, night"

"Yeah sure night Matt" Smiled Shay as I turned and headed back upstairs, I crept up the stairs and along the corridor in case Gabs had fell asleep, I opened the door to see gabs lying where I left her curled in the blankets on her side away from the door, I quietly closed the door and took off my shirt and jeans, climbing into bed next to her I pulled the blankets b=over and made myself comfy, a few seconds later Gabby turned over and snuggled into my side, I placed my arm around her and started to circle my fingers along the soft skin on her back. "Matt" Gabby quietly said to me looking up whilst stroking her fingers amongst my chest.

"Yeah" I replied looking down only managing to see the top of her long brown hair.

"You never answered my question before? about what we were going to do" I could feel her breathing getting a little heavier,

"Baby, I'm here and when we tell everyone at the house we will have everyone around us to support us, you know that Gabs, were not alone, chief will help you find somewhere that is suitable for you whilst you're on maternity."

"Yeah, I guess your right... Matt…" Gabby looked up to me once more with a little sparkle in her eye as I wipe the final tear before it fell,

"Yeah Gabs?"

"I love you" She said laying her head back on top of my chest, I ran my hand down her hair and along her shoulder until it met her hand on my chest, kissing the top of her head I whispered, "I love you more than anything".

GABBYS P.O.V

 _I can do this_ I kept whispering to myself looking in the mirror in the bathroom at the fire house

"we can do this" as I look up to the mirror once more Matt had snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head in the nape of my neck him too looking at me in the mirror, its Boxing Day and the start of what would have been a 24-hour shift for me and Matt and well the rest of the house too.

"Of course, we can babe, let's do this", I blew out one last breath and grabbed Matts hand as we walked out the shower room into the kitchen/breakroom.

"Hey guys can we talk to you a minute" I said as I pause to watch everyone's eyes look back at mine.

"Hey Gabs what's up, how come your not in uniform?" Hermann asked looking at me and Matt,

I stood twiddling my fingers back and forth trying to find the right words to say,

"Guys, as of now I am no longer your PIC" Everyone's eyes just stopped and stared at me,

"What?!" I heard a few people saying this trying to figure out why,

"What you done now Dawson" Kelly Asked as he raised an eyebrow at me, I looked at Matt who had a small smile to his face

"Well its not just what I've done its what Matts done too," I left a small pause as I look around the room to the confusion once again on peoples faces.

"Well... spit it out Dawson" Shay shouted over to me from the far side of the room.

"Guys I'm no longer your PIC as me and Matt are gonna have a baby!" I couldn't help but beam a smile across my face.

Cheers roamed the room as I was surrounded by the people who mean the most to me, being hugged and squeezed I yelled "Alright alright let me breathe" In a sarcastic way, Matt received a few pats on the back and a few hand shakes to congratulate him too.

After a few minutes we were both sat in Chiefs office with Boden, I sat and held Matts hand as we wait for chief to take in the news.

"Yous two… I .. I can't believe it" Chief smiled at us as I smiled at Matt who had the biggest grin amongst his face too. "The only thing is now I'm a PIC down for this shift"

"Don't worry chief I got you sorted McCauley is coming to cover for today until you can find a replacement, but chief I need your help, I need to be placed somewhere I can still work whilst I'm on maternity from here.?" I ask chief with a slight tug in my throat.

"I'll put a call into a friend of mine at headquarters see if he can find you a suitable place." Chief stood and walked around the table and sat on the edge of his desk between me and Matt. "Dawson, you know you have everyone at 51 here to support you, anything you need we will be here to help you."

"Thanks chief, means a lot. " We both nodded and stood to walk out of chief's office, Matt walks me out to the front of quarters to my car, "So Miss Dawson, what you going to do now that you have officially started maternity" Matt giggles trying to be all serious

"Well I think I might just go home and run a long hot bath, I might even light the candles and play my music too, you know just relax into the hot, steamy, bathtub" I giggle knowing that it was turning Matt on

"Now that's just not fair, I have to work for the next 20 something hours with an image of your hot sexy body in my head" He moans as he places a kiss on my lips tugging just a little to torment me back.

"Well you'll just have to make an excuse up for Shay and Kelly to leave us tomorrow when you come back, and we might just be able to rein act a few of our bathtub moments".

Before Matt got to respond the alarm rung for Matt to go out to a job, "I love you" He shouted as he ran over to the truck to get his gear on, I climb into the car once I watched truck, squad and ambo roll out thinking about what I said to matt I head home and do exactly what I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabby's P.O.V

Matts shift finished 20 minutes ago and just to tease him once again im leant against the beam in the kitchen facing the front door, wearing the tiny skimpy underwear that Matt loves, ive had the bath ready a few moments ago so it would be set for us to climb in, its 10 o'clock in the morning and after a kind of restless night im dying for Matt to just come home so I can sleep amongst him, I hear the Keys in the lock as I lean once again against the beam one arm on my hip the other reaching high up above my head, I take in a deep breath, Matt doesn't look as he comes through the door and turns to shut it, as he is facing the door he drops his duffle bag behind him, "So, you were saying…" Matt turns his head and as about to talk before his mouth drops at me…

Matts P.O.V

I climb out the truck after a heavy night shift, it had been quiet call-wise but we've had to do inventory and ive had McCauley moaning every minute about one thing or another, thank god we get a new replacement by next shift I don't think I could cope, god help I know now how Gabby feels when Shay pulls a sicky.

I shrug my bag over my shoulder and put the key in the door, I just cant wait to sit and relax without having to worry about hiding from McCauley, I open the door not even looking where im going I chuck my bag down off my shoulder as I turn to close the door, I go to open my mouth to shout on Gabby but there was no need… my jaw drops but I don't even care as a few feet in front of me is my Gabby, in the sexy underwear I love, a laced black set that shows a lot of skin.. well it doesn't cover much I tell you that… "So, you were saying..." I barely take in the words Gabby said as I scramble over to her and grab her by the waist, locking our lips together gasping for breaths in between, we stop and stare at each other for a split second as I sweep her of her feet, I carry her up the stairs and through the door to our bedroom and pretty much throw her down onto the bed I start to unbutton my shirt and kick off my shoes, when she gets up off the bed and grabs my hand, I throw my shirt somewhere on the floor as she leads me to the bathroom adjoined to our bedroom, she had the bath full so far with plenty of bubbles, a few candles lit and the radio on in the background, "Make use of my body now before things start to change" Gabby laughed, once again I grabbed her waist and joined our lips together she lowered her hands down to my jeans, undoing the button and the zip so the fell to my ankles, I step out and stand in the bath helping Gabby in as we made the most of the hot water and bubbles…

Gabby's P.O.V

"That was amazing" I panted as I lay infront of Matts chest, he wrapped his hands around so they lay on my stomach, I pulled myself up a little and rested my hands ontop of Matt's,

"You're too good to me, how did I ever deserve this" Matt whispers in my ear him too panting trying to catch our breaths,

"You know… before we know it, im gonna look like a round waddling hippo" I giggled as I rub mine and Matts hand along my stomach.

"Yes, but your going to be my round waddling hippo" Matt giggled as I nudge my elbow into his ribs behind me,

We both sat in the bathtub just enjoying our company before we heard Shay shouting "Hey lover birds get your ass down here now"

"I take it that's our key to get out the bath" I giggled, I give Matt a kiss as I stepped out the bathtub I grabbed the towel and quickly dried myself off before grabbing Matts shirt from the bedroom floor and a pair of underwear out the draw, I but the shirt a few buttons down so I wasn't being choked by the collar, I leave matt to sort himself out as I stride down the stairs, "Hey what's up" I ask as I pull my hair back into a ponytail,

"What you been up to" Shay asks as she nips my arm

"Nothing, now what did you call us down for" I ask once more

"And we will tell you once Casey gets his ASS DOWN HERE" Shay shouts tilting her head behind me to the stairs,

"What's all the yelling im here, im here " Matt said standing next to me,

"Me and Kelly have something to tell you.." Shay said looking over to eachother

"Were gonna move out, we figured now that there's a little one on the way we thought it would be best to give you guys some room.."

"Guys you don't have to do that we don't mind having you here your family" Matt says trying to keep the lump in his throat back, I could hear the scratching in his throat next to me,

"Its okay were not dumping you straight away, were gonna give it a few more months here then move into the apartment down the road, it means you can use the spare rooms for the baby and well the other for when I kick Kelly out for being a drunken ass" We both giggle as Kelly hits Shay in the arm giving her the look,

"What we mean is, we aren't moving out to ditch you, were giving you the space you need to be a family, were still gonna see you, anyways youll need a babysitter now and again and who better than us two beautiful people who you love," Shay says having a moment of satisfaction to herself.

"Guys what can we say, you didn't have to do this, thank you!" I grab them both and hug them as tight as I could and before I knew it I was balling into tears with Shay

"I'm pregnant what's your excuse" I giggle to Shay whilst wiping the tears from my cheek,

"She's a hormonal bi…" Before Kelly could finish Matt put his hand over his mouth to stop the words from falling.

"Right I think it's a movie night and takeaway" Matt suggested as he pulled his phone out his pocket,

"Amen" I giggled as I walked over and sat on the setee, The others followed me as Kelly sat on the Arm chair and Shay and Matt either side of me,

An hour or so later we were all sat around the living room watching some action film, Kelly was still sat in the armchair but I decided to kick Shay onto the floor about 5 minutes into the film so I could stretch out, I lay my head against the side of the chair and curled my legs over Matt as he leaned up against me slightly, before I could think about staying comfy I felt the urge to be sick again and before I knew It I leapt of the couch and belched out into the toilet, Rather than returning to the film downstairs I decided to climb into bed, still wearing Matts shirt and a pair of fluffy bed socks I crawled under the blankets and zonked out for the night.

Matts P.O.V

"I gather Gabs has gone to bed, I think I better call it a night too see you in the morning guys" I yawned as I headed up the stairs, the door was slightly ajar so I crept my head round to see Gabby clayed out under the covers sound asleep, trying not to disturb her I climb into bed next to her and kiss her hair slightly as a goodnight kiss, I slither down the bed and rest against the pillow I turn off the lamp beside me that Gabs forgot to turn off and head off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabby's P.O.V

"Urgh man I can't bare this uniform much longer my belly needs to breathe" I sigh looking in the Mirror trying to fasten the button to my pants under my belly.

"Babe, you've only got to wear it for a few more weeks then you can relax" Matt says trying to calm me down before shift, Its Matts day off but I still need to work, Chief managed to get me a temporary job at the academy reception desk taking calls and doing all the paperwork for trainee firefighters.

"4 weeks until I can stop wearing it, I might have to start wearing my Maternity leggings for work just to keep the bump happy" I giggle as I turn and wrap my arms around Matts neck, "Hey babe don't forget we've got the scan tomorrow at the doctor's office" I tell Matt gazing into his deep blue eyes,

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" He says kissing me once more on the lips "Now come on or your going to be late for shift, "Ill see you tonight" He says smacking his hand on my ass as I walk past him, I grab the keys to the car and head out the door.

* * *

Matt's P.O.V

"Hey Kelly, you up to much? Drinks and Blackhawks game? Sounds good ill see you in a little while". I hang up the phone to Kelly, Him and Shay moved out last week, so it gives us some time to sort the room out for the baby coming, Gabby and I must admit we love the peace without them two around but its still lonely not being able to talk to them straight away. Gabby is 14 weeks along now and we've chosen to wait until the baby is born to find out the sex of him or her, I wanted to know but Gabby quite likes the excitement of waiting. She's glowing even more than ever not much pregnancy symptoms the Morning sickness stopped pretty much the end of the 1st trimester but still has a lot of cravings especially vanilla ice cream and pickles, we get to see our baby for the last time on screen tomorrow before him or her arrives.

**Knock, knock**

I stand to open the door and let Kelly in who is stood with an 8pk of beer in his hand, I stood back and let him in, he puts the beers in the fridge bar 2 and sits down in front of the telly before handing me one of the beers.

"So, how's life with Shay going" I say to Kelly,

"Not bad, she's been having Kendra around a lot more, but they insist they aren't an item yet, I'm just letting her get on with it" Kelly laughs taking a swig of his beer.

"I know its only been a week and we still see each other everyday but its not the same Kelly" I point my beer towards him before taking another swig.

"Yeah man, but yous two are going to have a family and we can't expect you to have us around invading your space every minute of the day" What Kelly said was true, what good would it be having four adults in the house and a baby crawling around everywhere every day of the week.

Me and Kelly sit for hours on end just talking and watching a few games of the telly, It was somewhat near 6pm and Gabby text about half an hour ago to say she was on her way home from shift, Before we knew it Gabby strolled through the door, "Hey Kelly, Hey babe" She walks over to the couch and leans down to kiss us both, although I'm not for Gabby kissing other men but with Kelly I knew it was nothing a simple friendship thing they've done for years just like me with Shay, even then she pushes me away!

"Right I'm gonna head on home Shay will be back soon from her date with Kendra" Kelly stood up and gave Gabs a kiss on the cheek before we gave each other a high five-hug type a thing that us guys usually do.

"See you Kelly" I heard Gabby shouting as Kelly and I walked to the door,

"Thanks for tonight bud its been great" I exclaim to Kelly as he waves me off to walk down the street

* * *

GABBY'S P.O.V

I sat down on the warm couch were Kelly and Matt were sitting, Matt had come in and sat down next to me quite heavily may I add as I was lifted of the couch! "Hey!" I shout at him slapping him in the stomach somewhere

"What I just sat down" Matt giggled trying to be funny

As I was about to go all Gabby on him I yelped "Ouchhh!"

"What, what is it honey" Matt said as he sat straight up looking over to me grabbing my hands

"Somebody's on my side I think, kicked me right in the ribs" I remarked rubbing my stretching belly under my ribs, "That's the first time the baby's kicked" I look at Matt who has a beaming smile on his face he wasn't even attempting to hide, Later on that night Matt lay down next to me in bed gently moving his hand around my stomach talking away to my little bump, its nights like this that I've longed and dreamed about since I was a little girl and its now happening, I just lay there and watched Matt do his thing

The next day I'm on my way to work in the car, I've set off later than usual because this baby likes to play with my bladder, usually its Matt that's running late because of it but he's already on shift which makes life a little easier I suppose, I turn the radio up in the car as the song I like is playing on the radio, I'm sat singing away whilst heading down the road, as I pull up at the junction I wasn't expecting what happened next.. well the next thing I know I'm being rushed off to hospital pinned to the gurney so I can't move, I can't speak, I can barely see through the tears in my eyes, I can hear the beeping from the machines, the sound that I admit I've missed from being in ambo 61 but not from my own heartbeat, I try to lift my hand to remove my face mask but the Paramedic kept pulling my hand back down telling me everything is alright.

I'm wheeled out the Ambo into the hospital, Lakeshore I think, all I can see is a few doctors head and the lights passing over me on the ceiling of the hospital, I'm carried off the gurney to the hospital bed that when I hear what happened… "Gabriella Dawson, 28, also possibly late second early third trimester pregnancy, involved in a RTC hit on the near side of the car, injuries head to toe, …" I listened as the Paramedic read out a list of injuries I have, they never once mentioned about the baby, have they checked my baby's heartbeat is my baby alive, I can't talk I can't shout I can't move

"Gabby, its Kendra can you hear me, Blink once for yes and twice for no" Thank god Kendra someone I know, she will help me I wonder if she's phoned Shay or Matt or anyone, I follow her instructions and blink my eyes once through the tears

"Great, gabby now listen we need to assess your injuries you've got a bad laceration to your head and thigh, we also need to understand why you can't talk" She gives a small pause and takes a deep breath "we need to give you a CT scan and an X-ray to see if you've broke any bones in your back but we also need to check the baby's heartbeat we can do the scan but there are risks to the baby, we need you to understand that Gabby its up to you"

I vigorously try to shake my head but I cant move because I'm strapped to the head boards I blink twice, "Okay Gabby, we can still do the scan on your upper body to see why you cant speak we will use a lead apron over your bottom half of your body to throw away the rays from your bump, Ill be back soon" As Kendra goes to walk away I manage to grab her hand tight before she lets go of her grip completely, she hovers back over me an knows instantly what I wanted to ask, "Matts on his was with Leslie" She squeezes my hand before letting go and walking to the desks in front of me.

After being sent back down from the CT scan I get settled back into a room in the ICU, a few moments later I can hear Matts voice from outside, but I can't see him, he comes rushing to my side and grabs my hand "Gabby, Baby are you okay?" I burst into tears once again trying to let out the voices inside of me but its just blubbers at my lips as I stare into my Matts eyes, I can see the tears rushing down his face which made me cry even more, a few moments later a nurse and Kendra came into my room,

"Gabby, we've got some news for you, first off you have no brain injury or damage to your upper spine so we can take the head board off but we cant sit you up just yet as we don't know if you've damaged your lower back still, Your scan shows no signs of trauma to your throat or lungs, as the impact hit you your voice was basically shook out your body, so it will take a few days maybe a week to be back completely, as for the baby, the baby is fine but your uterus lining is very thin and at risk of rupturing, were gonna keep you in for a few days for observation to see if it will improve hopefully it will"

Then Matt said It knowing exactly what I would have said "And if not?"

Kendra took another deep breath "Worst case scenario is you have a C-section and allow the baby to grow in the NICU"

"She's only 16 weeks will the baby make it?" Matt says I can hear the lump in his throat as he swallowed

"It's the last option we want to use, we will discuss it if it comes to that point, now rest up you've been through a lot" Kendra rubs my leg and smiles at Matt before walking out my room,

"I'm so glad your okay baby, both of you, I love you so much" Matt kisses my head as he holds my hand with one of his and runs his hand through my wet hair with his other. I could only stare at his eyes to tell him I loved him back


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Chapter 5! Wasn't sure whether this story would get past the first chapter and you guys have faith in me yeyy! Tank you for reading my story hope you enjoy it please check out my other stories and give a review so I know yous are enjoying them 😊

Gabby's P.O.V

I'm now at a steady 26 weeks, its been just under 10 weeks since my accident, I was in hospital for nearly two weeks my scans came back normal but the baby was under a lot of pressure with my uterus lining being very thin they also found that my waters were at risk of breaking due to the pressure my belly was under, They sent me home and ordered bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy, so I had to give up the job at the academy and rely on Matt to pick up a few extra hours at the Firehouse, I was surrounded by flowers, chocolates and dozens of cards when I got back everybody was so supportive and took turns to come see me while Matt went back to work, Shay even took furlough and sat with me for a few days before I insisted I was fine and she could go back to work.

I'm still taking the doctor's advice with bedrest… well kinda I can't lie in bed all day it kills me so I'm taking it slow and just lying on the couch or sitting upright slightly in bed to watch TV, if Matt seen me up and about he would kill me, but nothing bad is happening I'm getting no pains I can still feel the baby kick and of course I'm a EMT so I know when something isn't right.

It's the first week in May and Matts got a then next 2 shifts off, Its our 4 year anniversary tomorrow from our first night together as a couple and I had a feeling Matt has organised something as he's been quiet a lot lately and at first I put it down to me being in the crash but now I think he's up to more than that, "Hey Gabs do you want anything ordered in I'm starving" Matt said as he sat up next to me in bed, "Yeah something greasy I need something with a bit of grease to it baby needs it too, were starving" I laugh

"Pizza? Kebab? Chinese?" Matt asks as he looks at me with the deathly stare

"Sweet and sour chicken balls, BBQ ribs and Noodles… oh and prawn crackers"

"gosh weren't kidding when you said you were hungry then" Matt laughed as I hit him across the leg.

"What I'm eating for two I need to keep my appetite up" I hiss back at him, I go to get up to the toilet before I need to sit back down again as I grab the bottom of my stomach,

"What's a matter Gabs" Matt asks looking concerned

"Nothing I just have pins and needles from lying down for too long" I giggle trying to distract Matt

As I stand up again and go to walk to the bathroom I scream in pain "Ouch!"

"What, what is It gabs" Matt says as I'm not only panting trying to catch my breath through the pain I look down to see my legs are soaking and the carpet is all wet, "Matt, I think my waters have just broke" I worryingly say as I'm doubled over in pain again

"I'm phoning for an ambulance" Matt screams as he grabs me back onto the bed, he grabs his phone and calls for an ambulance

SHAYS P.O.V

We are sat in the break room in 51 not long got back from a nasty burn victim dropping them off at Lakeshore, I'm sat next to Kelly and Hermann, "If I have to work another shift with McCauley again I think I'm gonna commit he's driving me up the wall" I run my hands through my hair, when we hear the alarm again **Ambo 61 Woman in Labour …**

"That's Gabby's address" I say as I look at Kelly before rushing over to the Ambo having a massive panic for what's going on

When we arrive at the address I was right, its Gabby's place, as we get out the Ambo we look over to Matt stood in the doorway waving us in, I grab the bag from the side of the Ambo and rush in, "Where is she?" I pant as Matt tries to explain

"She's in the bedroom, she stood up to go to the bathroom and she doubled over in pain then her waters broke, Shay she's only 26 weeks" Matt explains as he grabs my arm, I run up the stairs and see Gabby stood and leaned over the bed swaying her legs side to side, "Gabby!"

"Shay, help me please" She cries as she tries to stand to talk to me but grabs my arms and double over again in pain

"Its okay, its okay, are you having contractions?" I ask rubbing her back trying to see what's happening

"I'm not sure the pains constant but now and again they get real strong" Gabby cries

"Okay Gabs you're in labour and we need to get you to the hospital like now" I tell her I know something bad is happening, but I don't want to worry gabby and make her worse "Matt can you help McCauley carry Gabby down the stairs to the ambo we need to get her to hospital and quick"

Matt shakes his head in disbelief to what is happening, "Matt!" Ii shout as he snaps out of his trance

"Urm yeah ill grab her arms McCauley can grab her legs" Matt says still trying to focus what's going on

"Gabby this Is going to hurt I'm not going to lie but as soon as we get you into the Ambo I can give you pain relief and get you both hooked to the monitor, I promise you'll be okay" I say looking into her teary eyes, Gabby nods her head as I tell they guys to make a move

Gabby is screaming in pain at this point as the boys are carrying her down the stairs "Shay I can feel it! I can feel the baby in between my legs" She cries out

"Okay okay get her into the ambo now I need to examine her!" I exclaim as the boys gently place her down on the stretcher, "McCauley head to Lakeshore now!" I shout as he jumps in the front and starts to drive off, "Gabby I'm gonna take a look okay"

"I need meds Shay I need pain relief I can't do it no more" Gabby shouts to me, I pull her pants down and don't need to even examine her "Gabs the baby is coming now you need to push can see the head!"

"I can't Shay I can't its too early" Gabby cries out over and over

"Matt sit her up and support her back, Gabby you need to do this now I know its early, but you need to push otherwise the baby won't have a chance"

Gabby nods as she begins to push, I know the baby doesn't have a great chance outside of the womb at 26 weeks, but this baby is coming and its coming now


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - A few short P.O.V'S to begin with, i hope your enjoying it so far as i am...

* * *

Gabby's P.O.V

The past half an hour has just flown by, I can't remember every bit of what's happened, but I remember the pain, I can still feel it not only physical pain but emotional pain, I try and focus round to what Shay and Matt are telling me I can hear them "Push Gabby, you've got this". But I can't get my head to concentrate, with every little effort I had left in me Matt sat me up to bring my knees to my chest and I pushed, I pushed as much as I could and that was it the pain had gone, I had no stomach pain, I still couldn't focus everything was a blur… I was sweating… my hair soaked in sweat, my body and legs covered in blood... before I knew it I was gone….

* * *

SHAYS P.O.V

"Push Gabby, you've got this!" I tell her practically begging for her to give one last push, she gives it her all and this small tiny baby was out, the baby that barely fit into my hand, I wrap the baby into the foil blanket and immediately placed the oxygen mask over this tiny babies face before cutting the cord, I look up and Gabby was gone, she was pale as a ghost compared to her tanned mocha skin, McCauley had pulled up to Med and I shouted to grab Dawson quick as I darted straight into the ER.

I shouted" I need and incubator now!" before I knew it the nurse ran over with an incubator and the NICU doctors took the tiny baby from my hands and rushed off out of sight, I turn around and help McCauley into the bay "Gabriella Dawson, 26-week Delivery, blood loss and black out, no signs of a placenta delivered so far"

Thanks Shay, we've got her as she was wheeled straight out of the bay and headed towards the elevator.

* * *

MATTS P.O.V

I went to follow the doctors to the elevator desperately looking to see what they were doing to Gabby and where they were taking her, "Sir you need to wait here we will come and get you soon" one of the doctors halted me from entering the lift as I stood and watched the lift doors close in front of me, I move backwards slightly and run my hands through my hair, I start crying without realising before sliding my back down the wall so I was sitting on my legs, Thoughts are running through my head, Have I lost her, have I lost them both, my unborn child so tiny and fragile, will I get to hold the baby, I don't even know if I have a son or a daughter, this only leads me to more tears.

I stay knelt down for some time trying to gather my thoughts, before a doctor in a yellow apron came over to me, "Mr Casey? Hi, my names Henry Young, I'm one of the Doctors who has been with Gabriella"

"How is, she can I see her?" I blurt out not giving this doctor a chance to speak

"Gabriella has lost a lot of blood as her uterus lining has completely shredded where the babies placenta has pulled away, in this scenario Gabriella has basically miscarried the baby even though the baby was doing well, her body just wasn't coping with the baby growing inside of her, she doesn't need surgery but we've had to place a thin mesh lining into her uterus to try and slow the bleeding and risk of infection from happening, she's awake but full up on pain relief so she may not seem herself, I will take you up to her now if you like" That was it… My heart finally dropped, I stood for a second or two trying to process what the doctor had just told me, "Matt?" The doctor pulled me out of my thoughts once again,

"Urm yeah please" I agreed as I followed the Doctor into the elevator to the Maternity ward where Gabby was being kept. I followed him to the room at the end of the corridor, I stood for a moment and thanked the doctor as I watched him turn and walk away, I took one more deep breath and headed into Gabby's room, There she was, lying slightly raised in the bed, still pale in colour but not as bad as she was before, she was looking out the window to the view of Chicago, I walked around and pulled up a chair next to her, as I sat down I placed my hands on hers, "Hey baby, how you doing?" I ask softly trying not to disturb her too much, I could see it in her eyes she was worn out, who would blame her for what she's been through, her soft husky voice broke out

"Hey, I'm okay... a little sore but im okay..." Gabby muttered giving me a gentle smile,

"The doctor says you're going to be okay, more rest and you'll be able to come home" I reply keeping my voice gentle

"How's the baby? Is the baby okay?" Truth be told I don't know, and me being so caught up on how Gabby is I forgot to ask how my child is doing, I've been a father for a few hours and I haven't even asked how my child is

"I'm sure the baby is okay, ill go asks the doctor okay? Ill be back soon, I love you" I said as I stood and kissed her forehead, I walked back around the bed and went to the reception desk down the hall, "Excuse me? Can I ask how my baby is doing? Baby Casey?" Wow that was so strange to hear, never in a million years would I think about saying Baby Casey

"Ah yes come this way, I can take you to see her" The nurse said I followed the nurse back down the other end of the corridor and into a room with four incubators, my baby was one of them, My baby girl was one of them, I walk over to meet the nurses around my babies incubator, she's hooked up to wired and tubes, she was so pink and tiny, she had 10 fingers and 10 toes but they were so small, "How is she?" I swallow the lump in my throat as I ask the nurses,

"She's doing good for being 14 weeks early, I know it all looks scary, but the wires are keeping track of her breathing and heart rate, she's ventilated to help her lungs as they aren't fully developed yet, but with hope they will develop soon enough for her to breath on her own"

My heart melted, my baby girl lying there all wired and tubed up, I just wanted to hold her and kiss her but I knew that it was too soon, one of the nurses pulls up a chair and sits my by her head, I sit and hope and pray that she will make it through the night, most babies that make it past 24 hours from birth have a high chance of making it, all I can think of is I cant wait for Gabby to see her daughter, Our daughter!


	7. Chapter 7

GABBY'S P.O.V

I have no clue what time it is but judging by the pinky, blue skyline outside the window so I assume its quite early in the morning, I slept pretty good last night not quite pain free but enough to let myself have a good night sleep. As far as I know Matt was going to see our baby girl when he left me last night I haven't seen him since, I don't know whether that is a good sign or not, I don't want to seem that I'm not bothered about my baby, but I don't want to hear the words 'I'm sorry but the baby didn't make it through the night' that would break me completely.

"Hey, Miss Dawson, how are you feeling this morning?" Said one of the nurses checking up on me,

"Yeah, I feel fine a bit sore but none the better, Where's Matt?" I asked as I tried to sit myself up a little bit, the nurse came around and helped me up a little, giving a little smile to thank her,

"Hasn't he come back in to see you? He spent the night in the NICU with your baby, ill go chase him for you" The nurse laughed as she smiled, walking out the room,

I sit and start to wonder what my baby is doing, what she looks like I haven't even seen my baby yet and she's nearly 24 hours old,

* * *

MATT'S P.O.V

"Matt? Matt?" I could hear someone saying my name whilst gently rubbing my shoulder, as I lift my head I'm greeted by the nurse treating Gabby,

"Hey, erm is everything okay?" I ask wondering why she was here,

"Gabby was wondering where you went off to, so she sent me to find you, I also thought it would be okay for you to tell her she can come see your baby today" The nurse told me, and my face jut lit right up, "Really? Oh, that's fantastic ill go tell her right now" I thanked the nurse, I stood and took one more look at my baby in front of me, she looked more of a skin colour this morning, but she was still so little and fragile, I kissed my hand and placed it on the top of the incubator before turning and walking around to Gabby's ward,

"Hey babe, how you are feeling?" I said as I sat on the edge of the bed kissing her head,

"Not bad, how's our baby girl doing?" Gabby asked with a slight look of worry to her face,

"She's beautiful, can't quite tell who she looks like yet but she's getting there" Before I got to finish the nurse entered the room with a wheelchair,

"What's that for?" Gabby asked with a look of confusion on her face,

"Its time to go meet your baby girl Gabs, you can see her now" Gabby's face just beamed into a big smile, but the tears proceeded down her face, "Hey, Hey what's this for?" I asked as I grabbed her hand,

"I'm just so happy I get to see her, I thought I wouldn't get a chance to" Gabby wiped her tears, me and the nurse helped Gabby up out the bed and into the wheelchair, as I started to push the wheelchair down the hall Gabby reached back and grabbed my hand "Hey, I love you" She smiled

"I love you too" I smiled, I looked back up to the path in front of me as I pressed the buzzer for the NICU "Matt and Gabby to see baby Casey" I said as they buzzed us through the doors, I wheeled gabby down to the room our baby was in and pulled up in front of the incubator where the nurses were doing their hourly checks, "There she is…"

* * *

GABBY'S P.O.V

"There she is..." I heard Matt say as he pushed me to the baby in front of me,

"She's tiny" I said in a shallow voice as I look over to the little baby in front of me, one of the nurses asked, "Have you picked out a name for her?"

I looked over to Matt before looking back down to my baby girl, "Abigail, Abigail Hope Casey" I looked back at Matt, he Kissed my head and whispered "I love it"

The nurse wrote her name on the whiteboard at the bottom of her incubator, "Abigail's doing fantastic she's developing better than expected for a baby born so prematurely, this time tomorrow if she's doing as well as she is now, she will probably be able to come off the ventilator tube and just have a one through her nose to just help her breathing keep a steady rate"

My smile once again beamed across my face, "When can I hold her?" I asked nervously wanting to giver her kisses and cuddles,

"Her skin is still quite thin and fragile so not just yet, you can hold her hand through the incubator just make sure you don't disturb the wire by her arm its monitoring her heart rate, once she's out the incubator you can hold her in maybe a week or two, she's making progress which is the main thing, Congratulations" The nurse said as she walked off to finish her rounds,

"Abigail Hope, where did you pick that name?" Matt asked me with a smile to his face, "Abigail means 'Fathers Joy' in Hebrew I read it in the Baby name book the other day and Hope well I just think it suits her" Matt pulled me close and Kissed my head once more, "She's our little Miracle"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N, - Okay i think i may have one more chapter left after this one, Im in the middle of writing another Story which will be up soon:)

please R&R

Thanks guys!

* * *

GABBY'S P.O.V

Abigail is now 8 weeks old, she's has been out of the incubator for 2 weeks and out of the NICU for 1 week, she's growing a steady healthy rate, she's breathing for her own and is taking on her feeds no problem, I was allowed home 4 days after I gave birth to Abigail, but the nurses wanted to keep her in until she was closer to her actual due date in case she caught any infection or illness to soon. The nurses have said she will be able to come home soon but she still isn't ready, we can just keep our fingers crossed and look forward to the day we can take her home.

It's a little hard at home, Matt went back to work last week to try and keep the money coming in, I'm trying my hardest to finish the nursery for when she does come home, then I'm also trying to spend as much time as I can with Abigail at the hospital, when Matt finishes shift he is meeting me at the Hospital then we are going home together.

Its somewhat near 9am and I'm heading down the corridor to see Abigail on my own, Matt started shift at 9pm last night and isn't due to finish until 9pm tonight, as I head down the same route I take every day, I turn into Abigail's room and find she isn't there, for a moment my heart drops and I start to panic, I turn around and head over to the nurse's desk, "My daughter Abigail, where is she? Why isn't she in her room?" The panic rising in my voice,

"Its okay, follow me, she's just down here" The Nurse told me as she leads me to a little nursery with a few little babies and toddlers with there parents, the nurse stops in the doorway and puts her arm out to indicate for me to go in, as I step forward slightly I see Matt sat in the rocking chair by the window with Abigail, talking to her whilst rocking backwards and forwards in his uniform.

"What you are doing here?" I ask sitting on the table next to him, kissing Abigail on the head.

"I asked chief if I could duck out for a little bit, so I took the buggy and drove down here, she's been on my mind all night," I could see Matt give a little smile as he looked back up to me, "So the nurse says she might be able to come home by the end of next week"

"That's amazing!" I smile with excitement, finally our family can settle down for good, "I can't wait, I'm getting sick of the sight of this hospital to be fair" I giggle.

"Severide, Hermann and Shay are going to pop over tomorrow morning and give me a hand finishing the last of the Nursery for Abigail ready for her coming home". Matt said as he stood up to let me sit on the chair before handing me Abigail over

"Hey princess, Mommy's missed you" I say raising her up a little, so I can kiss her head once more, Just as I was about to talk to Matt one of Abigail's nurses came over to us,

"Well its nice to see you all together, as Matt may have told you Abigail is able to go home by the end of next week, Her feeding is fantastic, her weight gain is at a steady rate, although we usually tend to see babies in here until there due date Abigail has made an remarkable exception, We will still need to see her every couple of weeks just to ensure her health and growth is still growing at a steady rate, if you have any concerns please don't hesitate to ring us or the health visitor, we will give you some leaflets too as well like we do with any new parents just about feeding, sleeping and routines."

"That's fantastic thank you so much" Matt and I look at each other and lean in for a kiss, not being able to contain my excitement for much longer I burst out in tears of happiness.

* * *

MATT'S P.O.V

This is it, the day we've been waiting for, todays the day Abigail Hope Casey gets to come home and be a part of our family for good, Me and Gabby are in the car on the way to go pick her up, Gabby's nervous but I can tell she is excited at the same time, Gabby hasn't seen the Nursery yet, well I've told her she's not allowed to see it yet until Abigail's home, she wasn't all happy about it but I told her it will be worth it.

As we pull up to the hospital, we both get out of the car holding hands, I've got the car seat in my other hand, heading up the stairs and into the room where Abigail has spent her life so far she's all suited and booted, the feeling we have right now is ecstatic, beyond that to be fair no words can describe how we feel, Lifting her out of her cot placing our kisses on her head and placing her in the car seat we turn and head on out of the hospital, this is it, She's out, she is officially our daughter and ready for home, as we head on out the hospital we got an unexpected welcome, both Truck 81 and Squad 3 were parked outside the hospital doors, everyone in a row either side of the doors cheering on waiting for our precious little girl to come out, "Welcome to the 51 family Abigail" Says the chief as he hands over a little pink dressed Teddy bear for Abigail,

I look over to Gabby and she's in tears, giving everyone a big hug and a kiss we head off home, putting the key in the door I allow Gabby in first as she carries our baby girl through the door, "Can I see it now?" She pretty much begs me "Go on then" Before I get a chance to finish Gabby has already started to climb the stairs with Abigail,

* * *

Gabby's P.O.V

As I head up the stairs with Abigail in my arms, I stand with Matt in front of me, as he opens the door I take a deep breath and walk into the room, in front of me is a cream coloured room with a pink floral feature wall, A brown cradle cot against the back wall, cream curtains, wooden floor with a grey woollen rug, a changing mat/dresser against the other wall and in the corner, in the corner of the room was a rocking chair, A wooden handmade rocking chair with 'Abigail' engraved on the head rest. "Do you like it" Matt whispered in my ear

I turned around and kissed him passionately on the lips "I love it, its perfect" and from that moment on I knew that everything was done, it was complete, my family and the home we live in.


End file.
